fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ISPC07
Lost In An Autograph! Utau And Kiyomi's Struggles! (直筆で失われました！歌うと清美の闘争！ Jikihitsu de ushinawa remashita! Utau to Kiyomi no tōsō!) is the seventh episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and 640th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Utau gets her very first fan. Synopsis The episode begins with the four Cures walking in the streets of Hoshi Akari, and Utau excitedly said that her concert was so much fun. Kiyomi said that she couldn't wait for the dance competition, leaving Utau confused. Kiyomi explained that there was an upcoming dance competition for dance-talented idols, and she had decided to participate in it. Hitomi congratulated Kiyomi, but just then, a mother and son walked past the four Cures, and the boy ran up to Utau, and excitedly said that she was Aihara Utau. Utau agreed warily, and the boy said that he went to her first concert, and he became a big fan of hers. Utau thanked him, and the boy asked for her autograph, which left Utau panicking. Kotone quickly explained that Utau had to go somewhere important, and promised that Utau would give him her autograph soon enough. When the boy left with his mother, happy with the deal, Utau began freaking out. She explained that she didn't have an autograph, and Kiyomi laughed, saying that she didn't have one either. Hitomi said that she and Kotone would be happy to help, and Kotone hesitated before agreeing. Utau and Kiyomi thanked them, and Cadence said that the two girls better get to work quickly. Later, the Cures have gathered in Kotone's dorm room, which was, to the surprise of Utau and Kiyomi, filled with posters of her late mother. Kotone, embarrassed, explained that ever since she was young, her mother had been her idol. Hitomi then handed out pieces of paper to each Cure, and explained that an autograph was a signature, especially that of a celebrity's written as a memento for a fan. Cadence then asked if Hitomi and Kotone would write their autographs on their pieces of paper, and so they did, and showed it to Utau, Kiyomi and Cadence. The three admired Hitomi and Kotone's autographs, and Kotone told Utau and Kiyomi to write ideas for their autographs on their sheets of paper. Hitomi advised writing their names several times in various Japanese writing styles, including cursive romaji. Both girls began to write, and were finished. Hitomi looked at Kiyomi's autograph, saying that she approved of it because it had that sort of "happy magic", just like Kiyomi. Kotone inspected Utau's autograph, but said that it would not be a good autograph because it wasn't like Utau. Utau, embarrassed, quickly apologised, and Kotone smiled. She explained that she herself had trouble coming up with an autograph as well. Meanwhile, Antaeus was sitting on a park bench in Hoshi Akari, and was reading a newspaper. He read the article about Utau's concert, and recognised Utau as one of the Pretty Cures. He then grew furious, saying that he had to stop Pretty Cure no matter what. He scrunched up the newspaper and threw it in the bin, but quickly stopped. He wondered how he was going to defeat the Cures, and complained about how he hated thinking. He decided that he would attack them full-on with a Namida like he always did, and then disappeared. A little while later, Utau was in her dorm room, trying to come up with an autograph. Cadence was watching her write, but just then, Asami came up, and Cadence hid in Utau's bag. Asami walked over to Utau, and asked what she was doing, and Utau explained that she was trying to come up with an autograph. Asami smiled, and took the piece of paper, and wrote on it. She gave the paper back to Utau, and explained that what she wrote was her own autograph. Utau said that Asami made everything look easy, and Asami laughed. She sat down next to Utau, and advised to write her name several time in cursive romaji. Utau was confused, and said that Hitomi had already told her that, and Asami, giggling, told Utau to try it. Utau did try it, and was surprised that each one she did was better than the last. She told Asami that she liked the last autograph better, but felt that there was something missing. Asami told Utau to add something that suited her personality, and after a bit of thinking, Utau added a music note to the end, and excitedly announced that her autograph was done. Just then, Utau's phone rang, and when she answered it, she was excited to hear her twin brother's voice! Taro asked how Yumesaki Academy was, and Utau said that the school was great. Taro said that Utau's concert was amazing, and he loved it. He also stated that Utau was getting closer to becoming a famous idol, and he said that he liked to brag that Aihara Utau was his twin sister. Utau thanked him while laughing, and Taro reminded her that as her twin brother and best friend, he was her number one fan. Utau agreed, and Taro stated that although he was happy that she was achieving her dream, he missed her a lot, and the jokes he played on everyone were not as fun without Utau. Utau smiled sadly, and said that she also missed him. Utau then hung up, and told Asami that she had to become a famous idol for not only herself, but for Taro as well. Asami smiled, and said that Utau always did put other before herself. Utau picked up the sheet of paper, and said that she was going to see Hitomi and Kotone, and both Utau and Asami left the dorm. At that same time, the boy who had asked Utau for her autograph was wandering around Hoshi Akari, wondering where his mother was. Just then, Antaeus appeared in front of him, and summoned a bell, and jingled it around, creating horrible music. The boy falls to his knees, covering his ears. He then falls unconscious, and turns into a Namida! The Namida began rampaging, and Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone, who had been walking in the streets of Hoshi Akari, saw the Namida, and then transformed. They began fighting the Namida, but were having difficulty with Cure Harmony. Meanwhile, Utau and Asami were walking in the streets of Hoshi Akari, and Utau hoped that Hitomi, Kiyomi and Kotone would like her autograph. Suddenly, there was a scream, and the two girls could see the Pretty Cure fighting the Namida. Asami was scared, and ran off, but Utau held her ground. Cadence flew up to Utau, and said that she had to transform. Utau agreed, and transformed into Cure Harmony, and then began to help fight the Namida. The four Cures fought the Namida, each using their special ability. Finally, they managed to overpower it, and Cure Harmony turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Harmony then performed "Harmony Hurricane" to purify the Namida. Cure Harmony then catches the unconscious boy, and a furious Antaeus disappears. A glow then appeared in front of the staff member's chest, which materialised into the Flower Ribbon Dress. Cure Harmony said that she loved the dress Tsubasa made, and Cure Harmony then realised something, and pulled out a piece of paper, and showed the Cures her autograph. Cure Operetta said that she loved it, and Cure Serenade agreed. Cure Concert continued to study it, and said that the autograph was just like Utau, and gave her approval, much to Cure Harmony's delight. When the boy woke up, he found the Cures (who had reverted back into civilian forms) surrounding him. Utau smiled at him, and asked if he was okay. The boy said he had the weirdest dream of turning into a monster, but then four girls saved him. Just then, the boy's mother came running up, and thanked the Cures for looking after him. As the boy and his mother walked away, Utau then remembered that she still had to give the boy her autograph, and quickly wrote it down on a card, and gave it to the boy. The boy was delighted, and thanked her, saying that he was definitely going to tell his friends about Utau. Kiyomi nudged Utau, and said that Utau was quickly becoming popular for her "cute" nature. Utau quickly turned red, and the other Cures laughed. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and writes that she is one step closer to becoming a famous idol. She is happy that she finally has her own autograph, and wonders whether she would use it at the end of her diary entries or not. Utau also explains that she has a strange feeling that the Pretty Cures are going to be quite popular. She finishes the entry by saying that she wonders what her next idol activity was. Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Aihara Taro Trivia * This episode features more previews for the upcoming All Stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars: Yume no Stage! Minna no Tame no Uta!. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997